Remember Who You Are
by FeelMeBreathe
Summary: DracoHermione. One Shot When you're trapped in a world of deceit,lies,and mistrust you can turn any lanes without falling. This tells the story of a tragic ending to two lovers who could of been.


Remember Who You Are. (Yes, I know I haven't been writing much in the last *check calendar* MONTHS, this I just to break writers block. Then I promise I will get back to my bigger stories.) Hermione/Draco One Shot  
***************  
  
"Oh bloody hell, get out of my head already!" Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's ex Prefect, and Headboy slammed his fist down on his desk. His silver eyes were glazed over with a look of frustration. The inkbottle that used to be sitting on the edge of the desk was now toppled over and split on the floor from the force of the impact of Draco's fist on the table "Just get out, and stay out Hermione Granger...You're gone, you're never going to come back....." *******  
  
The curtains blew softly with the wind, as it tossed them back and forth creating a illuminating shadow effect on Hermione's tired out face. Her amber eyes clenched themselves shut before, opening again to peer out into the dark of her bedroom. With a sigh of defeat, Hermione slowly rose to an up-right position. "Draco Malfoy what have I ever done to you." She mumbled softly then found irony in her words, so she let it go like it was never said. Her silk pajama bottoms brushed across her ankles as she got up enough energy to walk down stairs to her shared common room with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Upon deciding they weren't going to get any sleep, both head students ventured towards their shared common room, unaware of the facts that the one that was wrecking havoc on each their minds was going to be there. Hermione grabbed her book of spells grade 7, off her desk and poked at the nonexistent fire in the fireplace. Not even moments later did Draco arrive, his wand and an ill-lighted candle in hand.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Granger."  
  
Both nodded in greeting, each other's eyes saying words their mouths could not form. Finally breaking the stare Hermione, moved to sit on the couch across from the fireplace. Draco almost in unison did the same, but plopped forcefully down in a silken green armchair. "Water?" offered Draco casually as he held out his glass of summoned water to her. Hermione shook it off.  
  
"No, I'm fine, Thanks."  
  
The silence grew more intense as the minutes became hours. Finally Hermione stood up, and proceeded wordlessly to go back to bed. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him, making her helpless in his arms. "Don't scream Hermione Granger I mean it." He whispered, in his softest soothing voice, as he placed a small kiss on her lips. He awaited her reaction, when it was nothing more than a shy moan; He smirked and dove in with a more feverish kiss.  
  
Those small kisses, led to unlocked and different feelings for both of them. **********  
  
The night was still and calm, Draco crept quietly into Hermione's room. He planted one of his trademark soft kisses on her forehead before crawling under the covers and pulling her closer towards him. **********  
  
"Malfoy! Ugh, Watch it you..you..useless git!" Draco smirked as he purposely pushed over Hermione's vial of truth potion. Causing a purple mist to admit from the spilled contents. Hermione reached over across the desk, and landed a swift smack to Draco's cheek, causing his pale skin to redden.  
  
"Ms. Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Hermione's cheeks flushed a bright red from anger and embarrassment. Her fellow Gryffindor's shrugged it off knowing Snape always tried to find a way to deduct point from them. Hermione glared fierily at Draco, before turning around to go find her wand that had tumbled to the floor during the fiasco. Draco snickered quietly as he began to walk away from the mess. Hermione caught this action out of the corner of her eye; she grabbed his fine toned ankle, which caused him to fall down to the floor. He hissed lowly at Hermione,  
  
"Trying to drag me down to your level, Mudblood?" Hermione stayed silent while she lowered her chin to rest on her chest, trying to hide the look of hurt in her eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow knowing he had won the battle with that last move, although he couldn't bring himself to smirk, he never got any enjoyment out of hurting her anymore. "What's w-wrong Mudblood? To hurt to talk?" He said trying to recover from that strange moment of silence. Glaring at him through blurry eyes, Hermione shot up and ran out of the door with Snape yelling about Gryffindor loosing more points. Growling Draco hurried up to clean up the mess and ask Snape if he could be excused. With a wave of Snape's hand ushering him off, Draco was excused from class to do as he pleased. He followed the soft weeping noise that was heard as soon as he stepped into the library's entrance.  
  
"Granger." Draco spoke her surname roughly, with no emotion. Hermione refused to turn her head to him look at him. He went up and snaked his arms around her waist pulling her back into his chest. "Granger," He spoke again only this time into her ear and with softness only he could give. "Listen to me, we talked about this remember. We cannot, will not, show our feel..feelings to the public, do you know how dangerous that is? You and I both could be killed. Remember who you are Granger, Remember who I am. We're forbidden." He stopped after he said that last word and nibbled on her ear lobe. "Forbidden." Hermione smiled lightly, and pulled away from him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Malfoy? Really, hitting on a mudblood like me! Really, has all those Slytherin sluts let you down, honestly." She hissed at him, her amber eyes flashing dangerously in the dim light, library. Draco smirked back,  
  
'Thata girl..' He thought, and grabbed her hand, once more pulling her towards him. "Remember who you are, Remember who I am." He retold her, and whirled her around, grabbing her roughly by her shoulders and lowered his head down to her lips, till they were barely centimeters apart. "Remember Granger, I don't love you, and I'll never protect you.." Hermione forced down a smile, knowing that meant the exact opposite.  
  
"And I could never love you, Malfoy." Draco smirked,  
  
"Good, now that we have that issue settled, care to join me for a cup of pumpkin juice back in the common room?" Hermione scrunched up her nose,  
  
"With a Slytherin? Never!" She laughed whole-heartedly then raced out the door and up the stairs to the Head's tower. Rolling his eyes and her foolishness he began to walk out.  
  
"Draco." Draco turned on his heel, wand already in hand and ready to fight.  
  
"Father." He greeted, "What are you doing here?" Lucius smirked as he flexed his wrist into a complete circle, making a cloud of smoke appear with Hermione's image.  
  
"We need to talk son. But please don't get too distracted by the image by us." Hermione was still running up the stairs unaware of the wizard behind her about to cast a spell. Draco's eyes flashed with a look of panic.  
  
"Father..leave her out of this!" Lucius smirked,  
  
"Oh son, I wish I could, but you're relationship with this mudblood has gotten deadly.Really son, I thought it would be a fling, but no. You love her-"  
  
"I do n-" Draco stumbled to get the words out fast enough, before he was cut off again.  
  
"Don't even try to deny it to save her life, you cannot lie to me. I can read it in your eyes. Only fools and weaklings fall in love, Draco. And you are a Malfoy, you are not allowed to have feelings." The image now was revealing a panic-struck Hermione caught off guard and cornered into a room, with a death eater pointing a wand at her throat. Her own wand tossed useless on the floor. Draco's eyes looked back and forth between the image and his own father. 'Let.her.go.' He thought, while clenching his teeth. He chewed on his bottom lip, and smirked,  
  
"Kill her father see if I care, She's nothing but a useless mudblood." Draco looked at the image of mist through a pair on emotionless silver eyes. Lucius smirked, and with the word, 'liar' muttered, Hermione was dead. Draco's eyes went wide at the site, his's face went a deathly moonlight pale.  
  
"Father...she's.."  
  
"Dead..like you said you wanted her." Draco stopped breathing, he could feel his heart throbbing and pounding in his head, every beat sounded like a thousand tiny voices, screaming 'You idiot! You killed her!' Lucius smiled evilly at his son's face.  
  
"Now Now Draco, Don't look so sad, She was just a mudblood..See you at the next meeting." With that said, Lucius disappeared.  
  
Draco sprinted out of the library and down the corridors till he reached the soulless body of Hermione sprawled out on the steps leading to the Head Boy and Girl's tower. "Hermione..." He whispered, the words barely able to be uttered from his dry lips. He kissed her cold blue lips, as he stroked her pale cheek with the back of his hand. The candlelight from the torches danced across both their faces, making it seem as if these minutes were lasting forever. "Granger.." He whispered shaking her shoulder gently. "Wake up...Granger.." He shook her harder. "Granger wake up damn you! Wake up! Don't leave me here!!" He cradled her body in his arms, a rush of angry tears building up in the corners of his eyes. "I hate you Hermione. I hate you..." He dropped her body and picked himself up off the floor. "I hate you for doing this to me, you made me weak!" He starred at her lifeless body with one last glance and took off the other way, never to think of her again.  
  
Closing his book, Draco sighed and rubbed his temples. The dark mark on his arm scorched with pain, and he gritted his teeth together. Once it stopped he picked up his Hogwarts School Yearbook of 7th year. On the very first page was a big picture of the smiling Hermione Granger, and underneath it were the words,  
  
'We loved you..You left us. This bright young witch had so much to learn, in so little time. Her death will not be in vain, but she shall forever be in our hearts. Rest in Peace, Hermione Granger.' Draco brushed his fingertips over the picture, and felt his lips pull into a tight sad smile. "I'll remember who you were...while I guess who I am..." Whew, 1,765 words. That's a good enough writers block stopper. I think my next fic I will update will be either Hidden Emotions or Tango Takes Two. Well review and tell me whatcha think! –Harmony. 


End file.
